


Like Broken Glass

by MuddyBlood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Andromeda Black Tonks, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Child Abuse, F/F, Femslash, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, No Hogwarts au, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Loop, child abuse tw, violence tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddyBlood/pseuds/MuddyBlood
Summary: Hermione has lived hundreds of lifetimes, each one onlly a little different from the last. Stuck, the brunette does what she does best- learns. Her monotonous lives are interrupted by a drastic change, and she gets a few unlikely allies.





	Like Broken Glass

She knew ever so much. Lifetime after lifetime spend wandering in search of something more. She tried to fill the hole inside of her with words, books, languages. She had centuries to explore the world, and no fear of death would slow her down. Hermione Granger was not, however, an immortal. Every time she would have died, she woke up again, in a new life, a new world. Her mind grew impossibly, and yet she still searched. She grew detached, each time she awoke there was less relief when her eyes met the worried ones of her parents, who always were there. Hermione didn’t know any of the specifics of her odd time loop, as each reincarnation was a little different, another branch in the multiverse. The only constant was Hogwarts, and every time she woke up it was in the hospital wing, her parents called after a mysterious collapse. She had never woken up old enough to have graduated, and so Hermione decided the fates had something planned for her, so she no longer fought the system like she had ages ago. She trudged through year after year, time and time again. 

 

Once, a long time ago, early in the time she’d been stuck, Hermione had woken up in her 10 year old body, in a muggle hospital. Doctors there called it cardiac arrest, and her parents kept a close eye on her. It was, however, a convenient excuse for her abnormal behavior, and the age that grew in her eyes overnight. Her first experience with the sorting hat outside of her first life was an odd one, at best, and she was sorted quickly into Ravenclaw despite all the questions the hat asked her that it hadn’t the first time around. 

 

Hermione woke to another home this time. She sat up with a start, chest heaving from the memory of her lungs filling with air. Her last death was another drowning, when she jumped into the frozen lake 7th year instead of Harry. Her head swam, eyes blurry, and she looked around desperate to get her bearings. Instead of the stark white walls of the hospital wing, or even the slate colored stone of Hogwarts corridors, it was dingy brown walls, and the smell of mold and rotting wood. A moth eaten sheet was placed over her legs, hardly doing anything to combat the cold that permeated the room. The walls seemed to press in on Hermione, the panic of death bringing her claustrophobia into the forefront of her mind. She startled, jumping back towards the wall when the door opened. She relaxed slightly when the messy hair of her mother glowed in the dim light from the hallway, and the familiar woman let out a small happy jump upon seeing Hermione awake. “OH! Thank heavens your awake!” Jane granger was her cheerful, bubble self, but with bags under her eyes and a gauntness in her cheeks Hermione had never seen before. “Any longer and we would have had to take you to the hospital!” This part was whispered, but no less cheerful, and Hermione could only nod and smile, confused as to what was going on. “Is there anything I can get you? Ice, a glass of water,” Jane rambled, still paused in the doorway, before Hermione cut her off.

“No thanks, mum. I may just get some more rest,” Hermione said, glancing around the room again. Her eyes were brought back to her mother though when the woman in question gasped, eyes sparkling in even in the dim light from the hall, a hand clasped over her mouth. Hermione froze in shock, looking at her mom with trepidation. 

“You- You’re speaking again?” Jane brought her hand away from her face to reach for Hermione, wrapping frail arms around the little witch. Hermione patted her back hesitantly, a little confused as to what was going on. “Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve heard your voice,” Jane gave a watery smile, leaning back to hold Hermione’s shoulders tightly. 

“Yeah, I guess it has,” Hermione whispered, just loud enough for her mom to hear, voice cracking with disuse. Jane pulled Hermione back in for another hug, burying her face in the younger woman’s neck.

“What is  _ this _ ” a harsh whisper sounded from the doorway, a shadow filling the space. Jane froze, jerking away from Hermione as if stung after a split second.

“Oh, I was just happy Hermione woke up!” Jane said, the normal cheeriness in her voice tinged with fear.

“What did I tell you about talking to the  _ freak _ ,” Jane flinched, moving away from Hermione to step towards the silhouette in the doorway,

“Of course, dear,” Hermione was hit with a sickening feeling of dread, “I was just-“ a hand caught her across the face, before shoving her into the hall. 

“I’ll deal with you later,” the man hissed, turning just enough to reveal his face. “Now as for you..” Hermione’s dad turned back into the room, features contorted in malice. Hermione was frozen, seeing her normally gentle dad like this was terrifying, even to the powerful witch. The hulking figure approached her, the smell of alcohol filling the small space Hermione stayed in. 

“St- Stay back,” Hermione stuttered, suddenly feeling her age keenly, the body of a young girl conditioned to obedience, acting against her as she tried to stand up to the father she didn’t remember. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jane desperately shaking her head, but the tiny brunette ignored it, pointing a shaking finger at the burly man. Anything else she could have said was cut off by a loud laugh from Mr. Granger, far from mirthful. You can’t do  _ shit _ , freak.” He took another step forward, filling the room with his presence. “You don’t have any  _ magic _ ,” he spat the word, before continuing, “not without going to that fancy shmancy magic school,” Hermione was frozen for another reason now. She hadn’t gone to Hogwarts? Her musing were interrupted quickly though as Mr. Granger moved to stand right in front of her, blocking all the light. Hermione made a split second decision, looking to Jane and mouthing a quick ‘ _ sorry _ ’, before sending her dad crashing to the ground with a rare spell she had found that worked much like the draught of sleeping death, before disapparating with a pop, leaving her mother frozen in confusion in a dimly lit hallway, red handprint on her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I accept requests and constructive criticism, and apreciate Kudos and/or comments! Please make sure to tell me if I get something important wrong! Also my tumblr is @EmberHound if you want to check that out.


End file.
